Checking Emails With Tarble
by PandaLuver13
Summary: Tarble now checking his 10 emails :P review if you want


Note: stories of tarble so i made one right here if you dont like it dont read ok and dont judge i dont like people who judge other people hehehehe fangirls get ready to scream am joking lol

after tarbble and vegeta training,tarble went to his laptop he yawned he look at the screen he click,click,click,click

Welcome Really14 (thats tarble user name)

computer sound and he turn it off the volume ''well let check the 1 email wow 10 emails my brother is right am not that popular ok let check this one''

''is from frieza hmmm...'' he click the email:

From: Frieza123

To: Really14

Tarble since am going to blow youre planet in 5 minutes that even goku cant do it 3:D

''what the hell it will took like 5 episode to him blow the planet anyway his afraid of saiyan i will delete the email 2 email'' T.T

''from nappa?!''

From: NappaWantsVegeta

To: Really14

Tell vegeta am still alive

ps. tell him that i will find him sooon

''oh my god his still alive huh... i better tell this to vegeta later ok 3 email''

''from.. whos is this?''

From: TarbleFanGirl456

To: Really14

Heeyyyyy tarble i heard youre handsome and all babe are you free on friday 8:00 and make out at the bed message me back soon! ;D

his cheeks went red ''hehehehe i feel my cheeks burning anyway l i need to message back''

From: Really14

To: TarbleFanGirl456

ok dont be sad but i will never be dating you i dont know you and yes am handsome i think :)

''4 email from...i think this is goku he loves food''

From: ILoveFood2

To: Really14

Hey Tarble i need some sandwitch chichi trow me at the house because i said to her that i love food wait nevermind i will wish that at dragonball o3o

''wow chichi left goku anyway 5 email''

''from...SweetHeart i think this is gure'' he sigh in love

From: SweetHeart

To: Really14

ummm... this is supose to be a love message but i cant -sigh- but anyway i want to tell you that i want you to walk the park with me hehehe :3

ps: i love you tarble

''she couldnt do it well i do it for her''

From: Really14

To: SweetHeart

Well you couldnt send me a love message i will do it for you here we go...

i love you since i was in the planet with you, youre the reason that i keep surviveng, youre the one that bring me a smile in my lips,am not tired of saiying i love you,youre the only one that i keep living,i was damage when am not here with you,i will die if something bad happened to you.

I love you gure :3

yes i will go to the park with you

( OH MY GOD WHAT TARBLE TYPE IS SO BEAUTIFUL)

Tarble send the message ''she will love it 6 email''

''oh is DAMMIT IS THE MY PC CLEAN''

From: My PC Clean

To: Really14

youre computer is slow? recibe alot of blue screen error? then download my pc clean will clean it for you only 9.99 fast and easy download my pc clean dont end youre computer in the grave no trap or contract

tarble raised eyebrow and push delete ''crap my pc clean 7 email''

''from..is trunks why he message me when we live together

From: KnucklePunch

To: Really14

Hey Tarble i forget to tell you that youre keys is in my room :/

tarble face palm and went to trunks room ''where my damn keys'' trunks gave him the keys and come back to his room ''ok 8 email''

''from...Bulma'' he raised eyebrow

From: VegetaWoman

To: Really14

tarble you know what? ignore vegeta email ok because his crazy because you didnt went to his training or whatever he want just dont read it T_T

tarble did a duck face ''huh ok? ok 9 email''

''from...wait yamcha is alive?!''

From: WolfFang

To: Really14

Hey dude long time no see i revive thanks to goku now i can flirt to bulma if vegeta is gone -_-'' anyway i will meet you at the beautiful bulma house

tarble went what the fuck face when he read it ''oh gore that was... weird i guess ok fina email 10''

''FROM MY BROTHER?! bulma said i shouldnt read it but i will''

From: PrinceOfSaiyan

To: Really14

TARBLE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE TRAINING WITH ME AT 5:30 PM ARE YOU WASTING YOURE TIME WITH YOURE COMPUTER DAMN IT I SHOULD BLAST YOURE FUCKING COMPUTER OR TRANSPORT IT TO ANOTHER DIMENSION AM TIRED IF YOU SAY ''i dont care brother youre ruining my life'' YOURE DEAD FOR SURE

Tarble did a duck face and type

From: Really14

To: PrinceOfSaiyan

i dont care brother youre really ruining my life -_-''

someone punch the door ''TARBLE'' vegeta yell and grab tarble hair ''DAMMIT PLEASE DONT HURT ME VEGETA'' vegeta let go of tarble and letf ''if you do it again tarble youre dead got it'' tarble nodded and sigh he stand up

''Wow i check every email well at least am alive''


End file.
